


an interlude of the Hogwarts kind

by Slytora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, I wrote this a while ago, and didn't post it immediately because i forgot, but now here it is, fifth year because i'm cliche like that, find out now, is loki dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytora/pseuds/Slytora
Summary: It wasn't so much the roof being destroyed, as the chickens were scared something fierce. Also the roof was destroyed, Hagrid was confronted by an alien, and nothing made sense anymore.Thor just wanted to go home. Get his brother back. Murder Thanos. Not necessarily in that order, and not even all them.





	an interlude of the Hogwarts kind

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this the week after seeing Endgame. And proceeded to go, "Eehhh, should I really publish it?" before going YEET and now here it is.

Rubeus Hagrid was not having a good day. The birds were chirping, the animals were happy, the sky was blue and the Whomping Willow healthy, but for once that wasn't quite enough to lift his gloom. He took in the beauty of the nature around him, not knowing how long he would be allowed to treasure it. Sooner than later, that little pink gargoyle would come for him. All that kept him safe for the time being was Professor Dumbledore, but word got around that something might bring him away for a good while. 

__So, Rubeus took a walk. He breathed in the air._ _

__And then a comet blew a hole in his roof._ _

__It streaked through the sky, a kaleidoscope of colors, and crashed right onto his house. Normal people would have bemoaned the loss of their roof. Rubeus Hagrid was not a normal man: he was the gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts, and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, so he was most certainly not afraid of a falling star. As puffs of smoke raised up from the wreckage, he slowly walked closer. If it was some sort of magical creature, he would need to approach it carefully._ _

__Something shifted in the rubble, a rafter pushed out of place. He heard a grunt, followed by another crash. There was a series of muffled curses and Rubeus dropped his caution and rushed forward. There was a man pinned in the wreckage._ _

__"One second!" he yelled, hoping he didn't startle them too badly--whoever they were, to fall out of the sky. He supposed he'd seen weirder in the wild. "Don't panic or anything, I'll get you out--"_ _

__A large section of his house that wasn't on fire was torn aside, a figure of a man becoming visible. He was bloodied and battered, having clearly taken every inch of that fall. There was a gaping hole in his right eye, the empty socket looking swollen and painful._ _

__"Merlin's beard," said Rubeus numbly, rushing forward to catch the man, even as he managed to keep his own footing. He dithered awkwardly, hands held out, afraid the man's strength would finally give away. "How're you still alive?"_ _

__A single piercing blue eye met Rubeus's own brown ones. His voice was gruff and hoarse as he asked, "Was that your house?"_ _

__"Er--yes," said Rubeus._ _

__The man angled a look back, face unreadable. Then he stumbled onward, over the grass, looking around at the area as if surprised to find himself there._ _

__"Where are we?"_ _

__"Where are--how d'yeh not know where yeh are?" said Rubeus, aghast. "This is _Hogwarts _! Don't tell me yeh've never heard of the place!"___ _

____It reminded him of little Harry, all those years ago, small and underfed. He'd looked up at him warily, and then hopefully, and that was all Rubeus needed to sweep the boy underwing._ _ _ _

____"Doesn't ring a bell," said the man._ _ _ _

____Rubeus opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off roughly._ _ _ _

____"I need a ship. And food. I must go to Nidevellir," said the man._ _ _ _

____"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second," said Rubeus, watching with concern as the man limped on one foot. That eye had to be agony. "You fell outta the sky and you're injured. Let's take you up to Madam Pomphrey and she'll fix yeh up good as new--"_ _ _ _

____"I have not the time, sweet giant," said the man, not unkindly. "A powerful and mad creature known as Thanos intends to destroy half the universe. He has already killed most of my people. My brother. I must get to Nidevellir to forge a weapon that can stop him."_ _ _ _

____There was sinking feeling in Rubeus's heart, not unlike when he heard news of the return of He Who Shall Not Be Named. He had no knowledge of a Thanos, or what Nidevillir was, but he did understood that the man had lost quite a bit--very recently, it seemed._ _ _ _

____"At least let's get you up ter Dumbledore," said Rubeus gently. "You'll be doing no good all banged up like that, you won't."_ _ _ _

____The man looked like he wanted to argue, but in the end allowed himself to be dragged up to the castle. Maybe it was years in the forest that taught Rubeus how to read a mood, or the man was just that miserable, but the grief hung off him like heavy drapery. It was the same as how injured animals looked and felt, the dangerous light that glinted in their eyes. They could lash out at any moment, hard and vicious, and no one would see it coming._ _ _ _

____He didn't push away the warning bells. It was those warning bells that had kept him alive when others would have died, after all. However, Rubeus set them aside for the moment. The man was injured and grieving, stumbling along half-blind._ _ _ _

____"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, by the way," he said, trying to break the uneasy silence._ _ _ _

____"Thor," said the man simply._ _ _ _

____Thor._ _ _ _

____Not for the first time, Rubeus wondered what exactly had fallen out of the sky._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____As soon as he was led into the whirly office, Thor knew something wasn't right. The silver gadgets spinning around and glowing do-dads were all terribly distracting. Loki would have absolutely loved it. He was always fond of magic tricks._ _ _ _

____The dark voice, like the unspeakable creature in the shadows that children feared given words, echoed again and again. Loki wasn't coming back. Thor wasn't thinking about that at the moment. His world had fractured and hardened into a diamond-edge of singular focus: kill Thanos._ _ _ _

____A silver platter full of candies was laid out on a table. Thor helped himself, taking a handful, and munching them down. He noticed the way Hagrid and the Dumbledore fellow stared at him and found he cared very little. He was hungry. They had food. They didn't need that food. Luckily for the overall state of repairs and mood of the room, neither of them mentioned it._ _ _ _

____"Our dear Mr. Hagrid says you fell from the sky," said Dumbledore placidly. His hands were clasped behind his back, entirely at ease. Unaware that Thor could annihilate him three times over, that forces out in the universe that could single-handedly destroy their entire planet and more existed. Those forces had single-handedly destroyed Thor's world. "Do, take a seat."_ _ _ _

____"I will stand," said Thor, pacing the length of the room. He looked at the portraits, the figures within shifting in sleep. Some sort of enchantment. He mustered enough politeness to say, "But thank you."_ _ _ _

____It nearly killed him._ _ _ _

____"If it suits you," said Dumbledore. He nodded at Hagrid. "I think I shall speak with Mr. Thor alone now. He has had a most trying day, if I'm to make assumptions."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, sir, of course, sir," said Hagrid hurriedly. He gave Thor a comforting look, patting his shoulder as he left. Thor appreciated the gesture._ _ _ _

____"It's not often men from space fly upon my humble grounds," said Dumbledore, smiling benignly in a way that reminded Thor all too much of Loki._ _ _ _

____"If you want the whole story, just ask," said Thor impatiently. "I have not the time or patience for riddles. The universe is in danger."_ _ _ _

____"Universe?" said Dumbledore, clasping his hands tightly over the table. His eyes turned grave. "Do tell, then."_ _ _ _

____Thor did, short and succinctly. He could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face that he wanted more answers. He was curious in a way that Loki often was and that the two seemed birds of a-feather made Thor both nostalgic and wary._ _ _ _

____"So am I to understand that in order to defeat this Thanos and save the universe as a whole, you must away to a place called Nidevillir?"_ _ _ _

____"That's what I said."_ _ _ _

____"We have nothing in way of space travel," said Dumbledore, leaping to his feet. He began to pace the room, just as Thor did minutes ago. A hand stroked his beard. "This is curious that it happens now."_ _ _ _

____"How so?" said Thor, caring very little, but asking regardless. He needed a plan and he needed friends to make one. He wasn't doing himself any favors by being distant._ _ _ _

____"Only a short while ago, a dark wizard rose back to power," said Dumbledore. "It is curious that his revival should coincide with the coming of Thanos."_ _ _ _

____"Thanos is millennia old," said Thor. "He has planned this for ages beyond counting. When Asgard fell, it was the perfect opportunity for him to put his plans into action."_ _ _ _

____"Millennia?" said Dumbledore, his steps stuttering, fixing a hawkish gaze on Thor._ _ _ _

____"Long before you were born, yes," said Thor. "Before my father was born, probably."_ _ _ _

____An unspoken question hung in the air that Thor chose not to answer. The topic of his unusually long lifespan often came up and he'd long since tired of explaining it. He needed a ship and he needed Nidevillir. It didn't appear Hogwarts could provide him with either._ _ _ _

____He stood, prepared to leave._ _ _ _

____"One moment, please," said Dumbledore. "While it is true we have no manner of space flight… I believe that is true for the rest of the world as well. Advanced as Muggles has grown technologically, the stars remain yet from their grasp."_ _ _ _

____"I am quite sure Tony Stark could manage," said Thor, cracking the first smile in what felt like an eternity. "The Avengers will find away."_ _ _ _

____"The Avengers?"_ _ _ _

____Thor's smile died. So did the little bubble of hope in his chest. There was no way they hadn't heard of the Avengers, secluded as they were in the mountains. If he hadn't landed on Earth and really was on some primitive planet with no technology to speak of…_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, you know us," said Thor, willing the planet to somehow become Earth. "Captain America. Iron Man. The Hulk. Widow. The Hawk. We saved the world."_ _ _ _

____"I am… afraid I have not heard of it," said Dumbledore, looking very perturbed._ _ _ _

____"This is Earth, is it not?" Thor burst out desperately._ _ _ _

____"Indeed, it is Earth."_ _ _ _

____They hadn't heard of the Avengers. Thor was finally allowed to leave, his mind a whirlwind of panic and despair. The stairs stretched on forever. He needed to move, something to punch, he needed his brother to say something witty and hopeful--_ _ _ _

____He choked on a sob. He shoved it back down, along with the rest of his grief and anger, and let it fester. He would release it all against Thanos when the time came. And it would come._ _ _ _

____A short woman in pink tried to stop him for questioning, her nose wrinkled up, and Thor bypassed her completely. There seemed to be a great deal of amusement from that action, going off the titters and impressed glances it got him from the human infants in robes._ _ _ _

____"I am here to show you to the baths."_ _ _ _

____Thor turned and his heart leapt into his throat. He saw pale skin and greasy black hair and instantly his mind went to his brother. He thought: maybe one more miracle, and dared hope. And then his eye cleared and reality kicked in. The man was physically older-looking than Loki. Just as sallow, just as grim, lacking the beaming smile._ _ _ _

____He swallowed roughly, extending a hand with a wooden expression._ _ _ _

____The man sneered at the proffered hand, but accepted it. He was like a slightly less happy version of Loki. Thor's heart gave another painful squeeze. He dared to hope. _How dare he _?___ _ _ _

______"I am Thor, son of Odin," said Thor. His voice faltered halfway through, but realized he was one of Asgard and Odin's final legacies, and straightened his shoulders. The man looked very unimpressed, so he fumbled for something to say. Something smart. "You look like my brother."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something exactly the opposite of that._ _ _ _ _ _

______The man gave a very insincere smile and said, "Severus Snape, Potions Master."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Loki is fond of potions, too," said Thor, squinting, suddenly wondering if Loki was disguising himself. It could be a trick. He knew it wasn't, though. He wasn't nearly that lucky. "My brother. His name--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, I understand," said Severus with a painfully forced neutral expression. "Please stop shaking my hand."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor released his hand from his iron grip, wincing, and said, "My apologies. It has been a… bad day."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I would never have guessed," said Severus dryly. "If you would follow me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was like a floodgate opened. Thor didn't want to think about Loki, yet everything in the castle seemed to be a trigger. He saw a suit of armor and remembered the ridiculous bendy horns that Loki had loved. He saw a tapestry and remembered Loki and their mother weaving for hours. The dramatic flick of Severus's robes all but channeled Loki's energy._ _ _ _ _ _

______A waterfall of bubbles and colorful waters that reminded Thor of the Bifrost managed to eventually distract him from the topic of Loki. He soaked in the searing hot waters, a groan escaping his mouth. The suds rubbed the dirt from the skin, stinging the little cuts abrasions that hadn't healed yet. He ducked his head under, running his fingers through his shorn hair and mourning the length he'd painstakingly grown--and the single raven lock._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sighed, leaning his head back and allowing himself a moment when he was clean. Only for him to stiffen, eye snapping open wide as a giggle reverberated through the bathroom. He looked around wildly for the voice, fearing he'd finally gone mad._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're a specimen," said a girl's voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______He whirled, a silvery figure appearing. She was translucent. A ghost._ _ _ _ _ _

______Later, Thor would deny his screech of terror._ _ _ _ _ _

______He flung a handful of suds at her--because that clearly was effective against a ghost--and lightning flickered across his knuckles. Suddenly the girl was wailing at him, and Thor was yelling back at her. He clambered out of the bath, making a mad dash for his clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was fast," said Severus as Thor all but fell out of the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stared at him, wild-eyed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you know?" he growled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus, for his part, looked confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I beg pardon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"The ghost girl!" Thor bellowed, pointing back at the bathroom, already feeling a little foolish. "She jumped out at me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus's expression collapsed into annoyance and he sneered out, "Myrtle."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Apparently she was a norm around here. They walked to a place called the Great Hall, where an enchanted sky hung above them. Despite that marvel, Thor couldn't help asking, "Ghosts are normal here, then?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was answered by a nod. Severus seemed to have run out of social-interaction juice. Whether it was because Severus reminded Thor so intensely of his brother, or because he'd shown Thor around thus far, he followed him to a seat. Ignoring the pointed glare it got him, he plopped down at the head table._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" he said, as children flowed in. "I am no child."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus pursed his lips, but said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______A couple minutes later, Thor regretted the move when the pink creature from before sat next to him. She kept throwing him looks, questioning him so politely that it put a nasty taste in Thor's mouth. Since most of the questions involved the words "ministry" and "government" and "decree" and other political-sounding words, he zoned off into mind-preserving malaise._ _ _ _ _ _

______The students were divided into four houses. Green, red, yellow, and blue. Thor took a liking to the red ones, though he kept a fond eye on the green ones. He could imagine Loki latching onto those quiet and sullen-looking students._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Does something amuse you?" said Severus, sounding displeased._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They are all so puny and young," said Thor, unable to help himself. "Just children. This is school?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus threw him a disbelieving look as he said, "Yes. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's in a castle, if you missed that, too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor barked a laugh, clapping his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You and my brother are birds a-feather, indeed!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______His goblet filled with wine. A sip informed him that like most Midgardian liquor, it was pathetically weak. He sighed, forgoing the hope of numbing away some of the pain gnawing his chest. Maybe if he kept guzzling it, he would get something of a buzz._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I cannot imagine what sort of swill they serve in space, if you've gained such a tolerance," said Severus, who was slightly more talkative with a little wine in his system. "How you are not dropping dead, I can't imagine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor smiled, bittersweet and mirthless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Many have tried."_ _ _ _ _ _

______As the night waned on and the professors grew increasingly more tipsy, the students were sent off to bed. He noticed a couple of the red students lingering behind, throwing curious looks at himself, and waved at them. They all waved back in bemusement._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't beckon them over," said Severus grouchily._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They look curious," said Thor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They're a menace."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor chuckled despite himself. Maybe the wine was helping a little after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eventually they all started to trickle off. First to leave was Professor McGonagall, who excused herself for the night. Next was the little Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomphrey, who had made Thor promise to visit her in the morning. He had assured her he was perfectly healed, but she wouldn't accept his refusal. It wasn't until Severus stood that Thor decided to take his leave, too. Going off the visible twitch in Severus's jaw, he didn't appreciate Thor tagging along. That was just too bad. Thor was rather fond of his sarcastic comments. It was like a home away from home._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once they were out of the hall and headed towards the dungeons, Severus slowed his pace, realizing he wasn't going to lose Thor anytime soon. Thor gave him a bright smile, enjoying the disgusted expression it earned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't suppose that brother of yours will be along?" said Severus stiffly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He is dead."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus's face went very still. He said nothing for the rest of the walk down the dungeons, striding into a room full of cauldrons. Bottled ingredients lined the walls, wisps of smoke rising from one cauldron on a back desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't suppose you have other family."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"All dead," said Thor. "My father of old age. My mother by a dark elf."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A friend?" said Severus, clearly hoping to pawn Thor off to someone else._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stabbed through the heart."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The pops and gurgles of potions drifted through the air. Sweet and flowery aromas mixed in the air. Not another word was spoken for the night. When Severus finally left, Thor stayed among the magic and potions. He didn't remember falling asleep, but soon he was snapping awake, a line of drool running from one corner of his mouth. He was still alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Outside the brewing room, the students had been awake for a while already. Morning light filtered through mosaic windows. Sooner than later, he had a small crowd gathered around him, bright-eyed and excited students rapid-firing questions at him. Thor tried his best to answer them, unsure they should hear the most of his story. It was a rather dark one._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You fell from the sky?" gasped a girl, bushy-haired and hazel-eyed. She would grow to be lovely, Thor could tell._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Indeed," he said, smiling a little less every time he was asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you with the man in Saint Mungo's?" said a green-eyed boy. He wore round glasses and people seemed to be shrugging away from him. Thor sensed a misfit and immediately felt his heart going out for the boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was only then that the boy's question registered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"A man in Saint Mungo's?" he echoed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They said he fell from the sky, too," said the girl, the words slamming Thor right to the heart. He imagined someone from the _Statesmen _, alive. It was too good to be true. "Right in front of the hospital, so he was very lucky. If they had been a second late, he would have died."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"He sounds lucky indeed," said Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Whoever the poor bloke pissed off is no joke," said a redheaded boy standing by the girl. "Looked like he'd been through a battering ram."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He was badly dehydrated," said the girl, wincing in sympathy. "Cuts and bruises. And his _neck _. Whoever did that was horrible."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"His neck?" said Thor, the words falling from numb lips. A nearby student snapped a bag closed, a resounding snick like the stab of a blade, like the crack of bone--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was broken," said the girl. "They got to him in time, though, so he should be fine--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He heard nothing else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That man. That Dumbledore. He had to have known. It was so very funny, so sickeningly hilarious, that Dumbledore had reminded Thor a little of Loki, when he saw him. It was in the glint of his eyes, the little ever-present smile, as though he already knew everything that would happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mr. Thor?" said the girl. "Is something wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He patted her head, blinking away tears with his one good eye. A watery smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"My thanks," he said. "My thanks forever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then he flew to the Headmaster's office. He broke through the gargoyle standing sentry--felt a curse latch onto his back and burn--shrugged it off and burst into the office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shoved by Severus, by the pink witch, and almost reached to grab Dumbledore's neck--to shove him against the wall and demand answers. Then he remembered another person doing the same thing, watching and being unable to do a single damn thing to stop it. He hovered in front of Dumbledore, who, impressively, did not cower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You learned of our other interstellar visitor in Saint Mungo's," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter and his friends?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor didn't know who Mr. Potter was and he didn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Where is he?" he said, wrestling down his voice so he didn't yell. Already, a storm was gathering outside. Thunder boomed in the distance. He snapped and bellowed, "WHERE?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There were at least three wants pointed at his back. He didn't care about those, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Your companion is safe in a hospital," said Dumbledore, ever-calm. He held up his hands, waving the others off. They lowered their wands reluctantly. "I have a portkey prepared already. I must insist you stay calm." He gave a little smile, motioning to the window, where the sky was dark and flashing with lightning. "You will frighten the children."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Guiltily, Thor reigned in the storm. The children had nothing to do with his anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If you will follow my lead," said Dumbledore, stepping aside and out of Thor's punching range, "I will take you to the hospital post-haste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Professor--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dumbledore, you cannot be--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Albus, surely--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Three professors started protesting at once, Severus included. Dumbledore again raised his hands and they ceased. As he explained that Thor meant no harm, that he could handle the situation, Thor paced back and forth. He imagined the lone Asgardian--no, not a lone, random Asgardian. He knew better. He saw dark hair and pale skin, green eyes opened a slit, only to slide closed again. Injured and weak, struggling to hold onto life. He could slip away again and Thor wouldn't be there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Enough deliberation," Thor snapped. "You will take me to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was showed a little trinket on the large, glossy desk. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped it. He stowed it away as he explained the use of a portkey. Thor only half-listened, reaching for the thing roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It felt like he was being shoved back into the collapsing ship. For a moment, he panicked, thinking he was falling back through space--that it was all a fever-dream he'd imagined. Then he landed on his feet inside a white waiting room, slamming his face against the receptionist's glass window. He pulled himself away, looking around wildly as though there was a room labelled "LOKI'S ROOM - DO NOT DISTURB."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We are here for the shooting star," said Dumbledore with a light smile to the woman behind the receptionist desk. She kept throwing sideways looks at Thor. He couldn't imagine how he appeared, half-crazed and tense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She nodded and signed them in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were showed to the room by an unremarkable wizard-doctor. A glossy white door separated Thor from the one inside. He took a deep breath, carefully not looking at Dumbledore. His hopes had soared sky-high and it was far too late to try and tug them down a little. If whoever was inside wasn't his brother, he didn't know what he would do. Probably something very stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He took a breath and reached for the doorknob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It swung open and he jumped back, startled, narrowly missing another hit to his face. Clearly the universe had something against his good looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A nurse stepped out. She nodded to the wizard-doctor and said, "He's waking up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor barreled through, ignoring the shouts it got him. There were several lines of beds, sectioned off with curtains. He tore through each of them, receiving various shrieks and curses--one man tried to jinx him--before he found the right one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Until that very moment, the world had been a pastel scheme of muted colors. Thor wasn't even aware and it was only after a glint of green, the first color to unfurl back into reality, that he realized. He had been experiencing hollow reflections of life, mundane and cold. Now it was back and the pain he thought he knew, the burning halo in his chest, had increased tenfold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was relieved. He was angry. He stayed rooted at the front of the section._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Was it all a trick?" he breathed, holding the curtain open. Running wasn't an option, but--he let Loki wonder. He wavered at the section, blinking his eye rapidly. There was no need to fake the war tearing him apart on the inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Propped up and melting into sterile sheets of white, Loki reminded Thor forcibly of Myrtle. He looked like ghost and Thor feared he was already dead. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Which part?" said Loki, the tiniest smile catching the side of his mouth. His voice was rough as sandpaper. "The Hulk or the Tesseract? Because I am rather fond of the former, myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor stumbled forward, arms held out, and Loki tensed as if expecting to be strangled again. A half-sob tore from Thor's mouth unbidden and he gathered Loki up in his arms, held him there. He smoothed back curly raven hair--rested his forehead against a much cooler one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How?" he said. "Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki wound his arms around Thor's torso, clever fingers running up and down his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You will have to be more specific."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Never mind," said Thor, shaking his head. His pressed his face into the crook of Loki's neck and just--breathed. In--hold--out. In--hold--out. He gave a shaky laugh. "I can't believe you're alive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once, those words were spoken with hurt. He'd been lied to and tricked. And he'd probably been lied to and tricked this time, as well, but he couldn't care beyond his joy. (For now.) He brushed his thumb against the ring of ugly, purpling bruises around Loki's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Can you stand?"�  
"I can," said Loki. He wiggled his feet under the sheets. "If you would believe it, I was quite paralyzed when I first arrived. These wizards are no Asgardian healer, but they can work their fare share of miracles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Indeed," said Thor. "They've worked the greatest miracle of all: they've brought you back to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I would have done that myself, eventually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thor smiled against his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i love and hate everything 3000. damn you marvel. i love it.


End file.
